Always Ed
by shattered petal
Summary: And even if she would be the one carrying him bridal style, he would always be her Ed. -Edward/Winry


**Title**: Always Ed  
**Genres**: Romance/Humour  
**Rating**: K  
**Couple**: Edward/Winry

* * *

Winry Rockbell may or may not have lost herself in silly fairytale novels every now and again, and only a fool would believe the man made the first move, always. Always the man who held her hand, always the man who placed his arm around her shoulders, always the man who joked, always the man who swooped her off her feet, always the man who knew what to say, always the man who performed the first kiss.

Bullshit.

In some cases –– or, a _lot_ of cases –– Rockbell considered herself to be the man of the relationship. Despite his famous travels and heroic journeys, a five-year-old girl looked less bashful than Edward Elric. When they held hands, she noted him sweating. This was a tad unattractive, but the blonde smiled, entertained. Ed was clueless and she found this adorable, even if Elric would later wham his head against the wall.

Occasionally Winry lost her temper whenever he had trouble confirming they were in a relationship if someone butted their nose in, and there were many bruises to prove the lad didn't get away with his mumbles. However when alone with her, Ed was... well, lovely. Sweet and gentle, a side of him she had wanted to witness for a long time, though she had before wondered if another girl, a _lucky_ girl, would observe such a beautiful nature instead of her.

Seven weeks.

Edward returned from the far West after discovering several old and tampered books, filled with lost Alkehestry and what almost looked like witchcraft. Secretly, Rockbell was a little interested in the book, but knew what was her business and what wasn't. Though Ed did seem keen to show her anyway, the two barely acknowledged it thereafter. Really, just being near each other was enough.

It had been seven weeks since Ed left her to travel, seven weeks since he proposed. _If_ that was even a proposal. Thinking back to it, Winry would blush, wondering if it _was_ a proposal. Did Edward want to marry her? Did he seriously intend to push away his grand life for her? How selfless. Wonderful. The boy could be so selfless sometimes it drove her mad.

By eleven o' clock in the evening, the two hadn't returned to their hotel. Ed insisted he accompany Winry to Central, as a show was being performed there and he hoped she might enjoy it. Anyway, according to him, Rockbell needed some time off from Rush Valley. The customers were growing by the day, and he was beginning to feel envious with the amount of attention she offered.

For once, Ed just wanted her for himself.

Yes: for once, he wanted to be selfish and greedy. Because why not?

The show was relatively enjoyable, though Winry found it hard to concentrate on the performance. Ed's company was intoxicating, made her feel nervous and she hated that. How dare he? For so long, though, the girl was pretty much convinced she had fallen head-over-heels for the foolish Alchemist warrior. And after that day, the fittingly named "Promised Day", Winry loved him. Loved every bit of him. Loved his irritating mood swings, gorgeous eyes, ridiculous hairstyle, skinny legs, wonderful face–– He was perfect. An angel.

No. She loved him desperately, and didn't feel surprised when she couldn't admit it to him.

If Ed's proposal were honest, genuine then she'd say "yes". She'd offer herself to him, _everything_, because nothing seemed to be enough for the poor, infuriating, supreme gentleman he had become.

'Winry...?'

Blinking rapidly, the blonde realised he was speaking to her. '––What did you say?'

'I said "it's nice".'

_He's mumbling_. Anxious, perhaps, eager to do Winry's ego was matching Colonel Mustang's, but she he wasn't eager to leave her. In fact, possibly the opposite. So many possibilities. It was exciting but, _dammit_, if nothing happened between them soon, she'd blow up.

Before she asked what was nice, Ed gestured over her shoulder and she followed. Then her shoulders slumped. Trust Ed to find a rather daunting, tedious landscape as "nice". There wasn't anything there except buildings and more buildings and–– She missed Resembool.

Winry sighed. _Say something to him_. She turned around. 'Edward––'

'I know.'

She frowned. 'You know...?'

'Yes.' Ed averted his gaze, frowning as well. 'I _think_.'

Did he? It was questionable whether Edward thought at all, and she laughed. Was Ed attempting to read her mind? How ridiculous.

'What do you think?' Her voice came out in a whisper, intimate. The boy smirked, playing along.

'I actually think of a lot of stuff, y'know.'

'_Really_?'

Ed rolled his eyes. She rolled her eyes right back. 'I've been thinking...' Deliberately, Ed looked away, then realised he was supposed to be confident here. He had faced monsters, met disturbed human beings –– they weren't that much different from Winry, so what was so frightening? Finally Elric pried his golden irises to her baby blues and flushed. Even though it was dim this evening, she looked gorgeous. 'About...'

'About...?'

_Stuff. You and I. Everything_. Words were not his forté right now. And he heard from somewhere actions spoke louder than words, and no way did Ed want to make a cock up like last time with his pathetic proposal. _Screw it_. The adolescent stepped over and pecked her lips. They were a little moist, soft, and quite nice. So nice even Ed felt curious to kiss her again. That... felt _good_.

Now clammy and blushing a deep crimson, the retired Alchemist considered fleeing before Winry beat him with an oversized spanner. Yet he was taken by surprise when she giggled, grinning crookedly, before giving him a kiss of her own. This was a little rougher, much more firm, and lasted longer. Only by two seconds, but still. Ed could barely fathom what was happening until she pulled away.

Whoa.

His heart pounded wildly now; he was afraid it would explode. If his heart exploded, that would be a mess and he _really_ didn't want his heart to explode right now.

Winry had nice lips. Then he spotted a couple of freckles across her pale cheeks. They were incredibly light and not noticeable unless he was literally brushing noses with her. That didn't seem like a bad activity either, and his face was currently the colour of a tomato. In fact, Ed struggled to hold down a rather dreamy sigh.

_The heck?_

If Hohenheim weren't such an asshole, and if no one had been trying to kill them at the time, then maybe Elric would have asked how one dealt with girls. Because seriously, _how_?

By the looks of things, he seemed to be doing all right though.

He growled a little, wondering if Alphonse was having any better luck in Xing with that princess.

'That was lovely,' Winry confessed, kissing his lips once more.

Unfortunately Elric was silenced by her affections, and just smiled sheepishly. Releasing a light chuckle, Winry wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, squeezing the dear life out of him. Never did she believe _he_ would make the first move. The man was so much braver than she estimated.

And even if she would be the one carrying him bridal style, he would always be her Ed.


End file.
